


He was hoping that Athena was not watching.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Piper McLean (mention) - Freeform, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: If Athena saw them, Percy thought, she would kill them (well, him) slowly and painfully.





	He was hoping that Athena was not watching.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really been a while since I wrote any fanfiction at all, and I had missed it, really. So, now that I got the time, I had wrote this little thing, simple as it is. It’s about Percabeth because it was one of my first OTPs, and because recently I had been reading a lot about them. 
> 
> So, I’m back. 
> 
> Please, enjoy the read and leave your opinion :)

If Athena saw them, Percy thought, she would kill them slowly and painfully. 

He felt Annabeth's body close to his own, moving to the rhythm of a mortal song that he had already heard on the radio. He did not know how to keep up with her: fighting was one thing, dancing was another.

That's why he smiled when Annabeth got tired of dancing, when she turned around and looked at him, discovering the brightness of his eyes as he looked her body in that little black dress that Piper had recommended she to wear. 

Their lives were already too chaotic, there were too many monsters and destruction to add to the chaos of a mortal life. But ... 

But Piper had convinced them to try, to get away from the apartment as if no one could know they were not going to be at home that night, to visit New York City at night, and to end up in a place full of teenagers who pushed themselves and gave each other nudges believing they were dancing. 

Annabeth kissed him, a kiss that was not a farewell, neither a kiss of I am probably going to die in two seconds, it was a kiss more like the one she gave when him every morning, a kiss of I want to kiss you, here and now. A kiss that made him want to surround her narrow hip with one arm, to which she responded by catching his lip between her teeth. 

Annabeth had hot breath, brushed against the sensitive skin around his ear when she stood on tiptoe to say, her voice so low it was hard to hear her over the noise:

“Let's go home, seawedd brain.”

He hoped that Athena had not been watching his way of looking at Annabeth as she danced, but he hoped with even more strength that she would not see what would happen when they got home.


End file.
